


Some Tender Love and Care

by Momus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Frotting, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: After this week's episode I needed to get some of that Victuuri love out and a follower requested Victor kissing Yuuri's bruises after their big day, so I wrote something short and sweet <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> After this week's episode I needed to get some of that Victuuri love out and a follower requested Victor kissing Yuuri's bruises after their big day, so I wrote something short and sweet <3

The drive back to the hotel was short, but Yuuri found himself overcome with exhaustion as soon as he settled into the leather seat.  The hum of the engine and the warmth of the cabin had his eyelids drooping within seconds; he nestled against the door and left his hands lying loose in his lap.

Viktor looked to him, admiring his calm and sleepy demeanor.  Today was an exciting and momentous day and Viktor wanted to celebrate, but one look at his lover told him it would have to wait.  He reached over and laced his fingers with Yuuri’s, who squeezed his hand in acknowledgment before finally drifting off to sleep.

When the car came to a stop, Yuuri still hadn’t woken, requiring Viktor to shake him awake and lead him back to their room.  Immediately, Yuuri bee-lined for the bed and collapsed onto it – the room was cold, but the sheets were freshly made and crisp, so he made himself comfortable regardless of the temperature.  Then, the edge of the bed dipped as Viktor sat on it and he leaned down to whisper in Yuuri’s ear.

“I’m going to run a bath, okay?”

“Hmmm.” Yuuri replied.  Viktor placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s ear, then left him for the bathroom.

Yuuri doesn’t remember hearing the bath run, or the sound of Viktor’s humming as he prepared everything, but in what only felt like minutes Yuuri was woken from his slumber and guided to the bathroom where Viktor helped him out of his sweaty clothing and into the hot, soothing bubbly liquid.  Viktor slipped in behind him and allowed Yuuri to settle into his chest before he started cupping water in his palm and bringing up to his shoulders and chest.

“Ahh….Thank you, Viktor.”  Yuuri said, relaxing his sore body and letting Viktor to bathe him and rub him down.

“Of course, you worked hard today.  Here, lean forward.”

Yuuri did as he was told and sat up, letting his head droop to the side since he was too tired to keep it upright.  Slowly, Viktor rubbed up his back, using the soapy water to let his hands glide along Yuuri’s wet skin.  Yuuri groaned when his thumbs massaged a rather tough knot between his shoulder blades, and it was here Viktor noticed a large, purple bruise.  His fingers gently caressed the sore spot and a guilt ate away at his gut when he realized he had just slammed Yuuri against the ice during his excitement.

“I’m sorry,” He uttered, inching forward to kiss the bruise, “I shouldn’t have jumped at you like that.”  Yuuri reached back over his shoulder and touched Viktor’s fingers with his own.

“Don’t be, it was a minor thing.  Besides, the kiss was worth it.”

Yuuri craned his neck to look back at Viktor and as if on cue, Viktor leaned in and they shared a kiss; it lasted only a moment, but then Yuuri went back in for another, then another, and before he knew it Yuuri completely spun around in the bath, ignoring the waves that spilled over the edge, until he was face-to-face with Viktor.

“Yuuri, aren’t you tired?”  Viktor asked, his voice full of concern.

“Yes, but I can’t help myself.  Humour me.”

His gentle smile was all it took to convince Viktor and with his hands on his waist, he pulled Yuuri in closer into his lap and kissed him once more, only this time it was deeper with their tongues sliding against each other and their lips caressing the others’.  

“Haah…Viktor.” Yuuri sighed, his hands winding through Viktor’s starlight hair and pulling him in more to deepen their kiss.

Viktor hummed and nipped at Yuuri’s tongue to tease him and make him moan into his mouth, smiling at the sounds he could elicit from him; his hand slid down into the water and his fingertips teased at the head of Yuuri’s cock.  Yuuri gasped and smiled into their kiss, his hands tightening in Viktor’s hair and his hips thrusting up into his hand.

“Please, please…” he begged, and Viktor responded by grabbing hold of his erection and encircling the head with his thumb.

“Ah…oh god.  Viktor, you too.”

“If you insist.” he whispered and urged Yuuri closer so he could press their hard-ons together and stroke them at the same time.  One of Yuuri’s hands then dipped under to help, his hands stroking their shafts while Viktor’s worked on the heads.

The bathroom was already steamy and hot, and now as they panted into the small space between them the air only grew hotter, making them light-headed and dizzy as if they were in a dream; yet, they continued, each one stroking faster and faster, feeding off each other whenever one of them moaned.

“Y–Yuuri! Mm!”

“Uhn, uhn, Viktor–it’s so good, don’t stop.”

With their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked onto each other, they watched every flicker of emotion that crossed the other’s face; every twitch, every brow furrow and lip quiver - they ate it up and burned it into their memories.   

“I can’t–Viktor, Viktor,” Yuuri chanted and Viktor merely nodded, working his hand harder until finally the two of them came and released themselves into the water.  Yuuri shivered and his head dropped backward so he could groan into the air above him while Viktor shook with each jet of ejaculate that spurted from him.  

As if Yuuri wasn’t already exhausted before, now he was lifeless, collapsing onto Viktor’s chest with his cheek resting on his shoulder and hands barely holding on to his back.  Viktor, on the other hand, was still feeling the after effects of his orgasm and gently ground his crotch against Yuuri to rub out the last of it while his hands embraced Yuuri against his chest.

“Ah…Yuuri, you’re too good to me.”

“Hah, I could say the same about you.”

Viktor chuckled and Yuuri lazily peeled himself away so he could place one last gentle kiss on his lips.  By now, their fingertips were pruny and their faces were flush from the heat surrounding them–it was time to get out and Viktor gently patted Yuuri on the back.

“Come on, let’s go take a nap.  Then I’m going to take us out for dinner, okay?”

Yuuri hummed, but didn’t move.

“Yuuri, seriously.  Time to get out.”

Viktor pushed against Yuuri’s shoulders, but Yuuri was nothing more than a dead fish with his head lolling back and mouth hanging open, letting out a loud snore that echoed in the bathroom.

“Well then…maybe we should have waited until we were back in bed.”


End file.
